russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13's Top-Rater Who Wants to be a Millionaire? scoring the high ratings last October 4 and 5
Updated October 7, 2014 Keep up the good work mga Kapinoy! Continue to compete with the big 2 with your new programs maybe the time will to come to say the big 3 networks in Philippines including IBC-13. Responding to its own catch phrase, IBC-13 has indeed unleashed a major player to weekend primetime TV competition with the consistent and original top-rater Who Wants to be a Millionaire? showing the final answer of millions of viewers as the game show ranked No. 1 last Sunday, leading all other programs within its timeslot, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings. Sounds exciting because WW2BAM will give viewers a choice against other inane game shows in ABS-CBN and GMA, IBC-13 will be stronger bullet to battle with in the ratings game. Since it considered the pioneer among game show franchises that were introduced in the country. In 2000, Christopher de Leon challenged contestants when he hosted the game show on IBC-13. The London producers of Millionaire, Celador, is reportedly changing the terms of its contract with IBC-13, which owns the local rights to the show, barely a month into its second year of renewal and raising the airing fee from 2,500 dollars per show to 12,000 dollars. IBC executives and Board of Directors, who did not want to be identified, said Celador wanted to re-negotiate its terms after the local Millionaire became a national passion and shot up to the top of the ratings game and triggered a slew of game shows on competing channels. While all other shows dipped significantly in viewership, the game show, which has Drew Arellano as host, generated an impressively rapid increase in viewership on its episode with an audience share of 20.8% last Sunday compared to Rated K '' vs. ''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho. "The program has surpassed all our expectations because it has been a contestant top-rater even on the Saturday slot." Millionaire is aired from the remote studio in Broadcast City in Diliman. IBC-13 is renting the studio and the show were licensed and distributed by Celador Productions, where a unique set was built for the program become a huge hit on local TV when the game show to beat. Its success has prompted other TV stations to come up with big-prize game show of their own. Drew pitch the famous buzz-phrase: "Is that your final answer?" Drew is actually a self-confessed avid viewer of the international game show, which he relates to have enjoyed tuning in to on his vacations in the United States. Arellano, who had to train in London for his hosting job, had also renewed his multimillion-dollar contract with IBC-13. His talent fee plus the excessive cost of airing rights if Chanel 13 gave in to Celador's demand, and the price of airtime would definitely place the local Millionaire in considerable financial strain. Based on the original British format, contestants coming from all over the Philippines will compete to get on the "hot seat" to which the ascent to the seven-digit jackpot begins by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. Aspiring contestants should watch out for the Who Wants to be a Millionaire? mall auditions in designated SM Malls. More viewers are switching in to Who Wants to be a Millionaire? as evidenced by the ratings uptrend and by the number of aspiring contestants who audition and join the show every week. Yesterday, that viewers will be in for a double treat as the Sunday episode will feature Gabby Eigenmann. He placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million grand prize for her favorite charity. For aspiring contestants who want a chance to become a millionaire watching IBC-13, grab your cellphones and grab the chance to get in the Fastest Finger Round by simply texting in “MILLION(space)NAME” to 8888 for Globe, Talk n' Text and Touch Mobile. Home viewers can also win P300 worth of cellphone load and win more than P40,000 worth of trips for two to vacation destinations starting this Sunday by joining WWTBAM’s Breakaway Game, where trivia questions are flashed during the show and viewers can answer by downloading logos, picture messages, or ringtones and simply texting in “TRIPspace” to 888. For details, log on to www.ibc.com.ph. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is presented by PLDT, Talk n' Text and Globe. Other sponsors are the Cindy's Restaurant, which hosts the contestants during their participation in the contest and Novellino Wines, which provides the wardrobe for host Drew Arellano. Get a chance to win lots of prizes on the Breakaway Game and join the millions of viewers tuning in to Drew on the No. 1 game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sunday 7:30 p.m. on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. Tweet your thoughts and reactions via Twitter using hashtag #WW2BAMPhilippines.